Reunion
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: After his mate goes missing, Inuyasha is heartbroken. But after some unexpected advice, from his half brother, Inuyasha is not sure if his mate is dead or not.Old Fic Oneshot.


_Peridot:...Memee..._

_Memee: Come on! I'm twenty! I should have a right to make it more mature._

_Lily: Yeah, Peridot._

_Meg: Memee and Lily are the oldest, yet shorter than Peridot and I, who are at least five years younger!_

_Memee: Thanx for rubbing it in._

_Lily: Yeah._

_Peridot: I donot own InuYasha. If I did, Koga would go out w/ Ayame! Yay!_

_Meg: I get the chocolate mint milkshake, k?_

_Peridot: WHAT!_

_Memee: Lets jus do the story!_

-  
Everything was meaningless.

He knew he shouldn't've, but he did.

He knew he'd made the biggest mistake in his life when he took her...but he didn't know that Naraku was still alive.

He knew he should've just let her leave.

But he didn't.

He'd been a selfish fool, wanting only her.

And that selfishness had cost him her life.

"Kagome," He whispered, eyes overflowing with tears ", I'm sorry."

She'd dissapeared, and now, everybody was giving up. Well, why? It'd only been a week that she'd been missing...but in these times...

"...dammit." The hanyou swore, waves of silver hair cascading by his face, where two amber eyes were filled with tears "Damn you, Naraku! Damn you, Kagura! Damn you, Koga! Damn you FATE! DAMMIT!"

"Inuyasha, beating yourself up won't help."

Inuyasha spun around, a snarl taking place on him.

"Heh, why would you care, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled. "Kill me if you want, I won't stop you." He turned back his back to the youkia behind him.

Sesshomaru had amber eyes and silver hair as well, but he was taller that Inuyasha.

"I know where your miko is."

Inuyasha spun around so fast that Sesshomaru had to contain a smirk.

"Where?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku. Lead me to him."

"...he has Kagome? Fine." Inuyasha snapped, he took off into the woods, with Sesshomaru close behind.

"I-Inu...Inuyasha?" the girl muttered, eyes barely opened, then she saw her surroundings...Naraku. "INUYASHA!"

"Don't cry for him, hanyoumiko, he can't hear you."

The hanyoumiko had black ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes, and lighter skin, and beside her was a young girl, and this young girl too, had ebony hair and milk-chocolate brown eyes and the lighter skin.

"So?" The older one, the hanyoumiko, snapped.

"You're a pretty one." Naraku seethed, he moved closer, and eyed her belly. "With child are you...another hanyou...or a youkia?"

Kagome bit her lip to restrain from crying out in pain as Naraku's blade cut into her arm, leaving a bloody trail.

Naraku was worse than ever, heh, Inuyasha and the others had the other half the jewel, wheras Naraku held half.

Inuyasha.

They'd became mates a year ago, when Kagome had turned eighteen, and after that...well, if the phrase 'with child' didn't get across you, you were abaka.

Kagome had been with child for almost nine months, the baby was due any day, but what was worse, is that she was trapped with Naraku.

Rin, now fourteen, had been extremely helpfull to Kagome, by keeping her cool when her fever went up, and by keeping her reassured.

"Now..." Naraku raised his blade "...I'll kill you and your inferior child."

"No." Kagome whispered haplessly as Rin stood infront of her.

"You will not hurt Kagome! Or her child!" Rin yelled defaintly.

"Humpf." Naraku said, shoving Rin aside and raising his blade again. "DIE!"

'INUYASHA!' Kagomes mind screamed, as she closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

CLINK!

Instead she heard metal and metal.

She opened her eyes cautiously and saw the transformed Tetsusaiga holding Naraku's blade inches away from her face.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed, a small smile filtering its way onto her face.

Naraku lept back six feet, and Sesshomaru faced off agaisnt him as Inuyasha comforted Kagome.

"Kagome...I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered, holding Kagome's hand.

"Its okay." Kagome whispered in return, suddenly she made a small cry of pain, then her eyes grew big. "Its coming."

"Kagome!" Rin yelped, running beside her.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see Miroku and Sango, one riding Kirara, and the other riding Shippo.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whats wrong with her!?" Shippo asked, now thirteen, he'd grown a little.

"Sango, keep a watch over Kagome...and if it gets necessary..." Inuyasha said.

Sango understood.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku turned to Naraku.

"Time to die, bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "Wind Scar!"

The attack that tore the ground to shreds only destroyed Naraku's shield.

"Dragon Strike!"

The Tenseiga's attack got Naraku right in the center, and he faltered terribly, then he fell a little.

And the attack continued.

Back with Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kirara.

Kagome closed her eyes in pain and stuggled.

"Sango." She grunted. "Please, please make sure Inuyasha is all right."

"He'll be fine," Sango reassured Kagome ", I promise."

"Kagome." Rin breathed. "Just a little longer."

Before she knew it, Kagome was holding a little replica of Inuyasha.

She let Sango hold the baby, then collasped from exhaustion.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, noticing her fagitiuge, he abandoned his fight with Naraku to see his mate.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed, a small, tired smile once again making its way onto her face "...Sango, show him..."

Sango held out the little baby to Inuyasha, who took it into his arms and looked at in wonder.

The little fella looked as a mirror to his father, silver hair, silver ears, little fangs and claws, he even would have the same build.

"!!!" Inuyasha gasped, then he looked at Kagome "...Kagome..." He grabbed Kagome and Rin, while Sango clamoured onto Kirara to aviod Naraku's blow.

"Hehehe. I guess you're a father now, are you?" Naraku jeered as Inuyasha landed on the other side, setting down Rin, Kagome, and his son carefully.

"Hey...umm, Rin? Could you keep Kagome company?" Sango asked, pulling out her Hiria Koktsu.

"Yes, Lady Sango." Rin nodded, sitting down by Kagome.

As Sango and Kirara went to help the men fight Naraku, Kagome stirred.

"Rin...is Kiayasha...is he okay?" Kagome breathed, her eyes fluttered open.

"Kiayasha? Is he...?"

"Yes. Kiayasha is his name." Kagome sighed, she was so tired...and so cold...

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo...they all had him...Naraku was cornered.

"Finally." Inuyasha growled, raising the Tetsusaiga.

"Not yet." Miroku stopped him.

"Why?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well...to find out why." Sango suggested, Miroku nodded.

"Why? Well, this is why." Naraku gave an evil grin, and everybody stiffened, waiting to hear his answer...finally, the reason why.

"To the monk, I need his grandfather to realize who was boss. As for the lady demon slayer, she mustn't kill my kind. To you Sesshomaru, there mustn't be any demons more powerfull than I...and to you, Inuyasha..." Narauk jeered, sneering at Inuyasha, then to Kagome and Kiayasha "...you had my Kikyo, and I wanted her. And then after the bitch died, I wanted your Kagome, but I suppose I was too late...but the main reason why...is that you inferior beings need to learn your place!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon Strike!"

"Sutra Spell!"

"Hiria Kotsu!"

"Purifying Arrow!"

All five attacks hit Naraku, and his shard of the jewel, the final shard, fell into Shippo's hand.

Naraku...was dead.

"Has she woke up yet?"

"No, Sango."

"Lady Keade...where is Inuyasha?"

"He's with Kagome and Kiayasha, Lord Monk, he won't leave thier sides."

"Is Kagome gonna be okay?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Yes she will." Keade said, comforting the young youkia.

"Dammit." Inuyasha snarled, watching his new born son and Kagome worriedly.

Kagome tossed in her sleep, at least she was moving.

Kiayasha's eyes had opened allready, as did all demon-blooded people/youkia/hanyou's. He had the same amber eyes as did his father.

Ever since they'd found out Kagome was a hanyou, everthing'd went topsy turvy.

But now, all that mattered was Kagome's well being.

"Inu...Inu, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasa lept up and went over to his mate. "Are you all right?"

"...Inuyasha, I...were is Kiayasha?"

"Right here."

"Good," Kagome settled back down into her pillows ", Inuyasha, I'm glad you and Kiayasha are okay...how's the others?"

"There're fine." Inuyasha breathed.

"Good...I'm glad...I chose you...I love you."

And with that, Kagome took a nap.

Inuyasha smiled, Naraku was dead. Inuyasha looked at Kiayasha.

Yes, life was going to be grand.

-

Peridot: Ok, I was soo bored. -.-

Meg: All we ask is, review please.


End file.
